Transformation
by letfearruleyou
Summary: A rewrite of the Season 2 episode, with a twist in the tale of our favourite Tamaranean. Starfire tries to confide in her friends, but when Catwoman escapesfrom Arkham Asylum, the Titans may be too preoccupied to help her...
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, now please don't judge me too harshly if this re-write of transformation is complete crap, be fair it is my first fic. I decided to write this, as after watching and pulling apart transformation myself and a fellow teen titan nut (you may know her as Robinrocks), who I must admit is responsible for my being a teen titan aficionado. Well I hope you like what I've written so far because what you say sways my decision on if I should continue or give up before I create a complete disaster. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Transformation

"It's not fair!" Beast Boy wailed, sliding down his chair, scraping his gloved hands along the surface of the kitchen table as he did so. "You _know_ I'm a vegetarian, Cy!"

"I _know_," Cyborg replied with a broad grin, "and I don't _care_, B.B. We're having _real_ eggs for once; deal with it."

"Please, friends," Starfire said imploring from where she was perched on the edge of kitchen table, swinging her long slim legs. "I am confused at why you must argue so. Truthfully, I am unable to consecrate the difference between your choices of eggs."

Cyborg scowled darkly, flashing a chagrined look at first Starfire, then turning it on Beast Boy.

"Don't get me started, Star," he muttered, poking his sizzling eggs with a wooden spatula. He looked across the length of the kitchen, watching Robin and Raven for a few minutes. They were sitting side by side, ignoring one another and everything going on around them. Not surprising; Raven was immersed in a leather-bound book and Robin had his nose in a newspaper.

Cyborg sighed to himself and rolled his eyes.

The same as every _other_ morning, then.

Robin sighed to himself as he listened to his friends ranting and raving about breakfast yet again; it was the same every morning but today he wasn't in the mood. He put down the paper and moved from his position on the couch; Raven looked up briefly but quickly returned to her book. The Titans' leader quickly moved passed the kitchen where now a war was being raged complete with flying eggs and Starfire's desperate pleas of "please this is not how friends should act". He passed through the double doors of the operation room and down the corridor that lead to the mainframe of titan's tower.

The mainframe was a huge computer system designed by no other than the titans very own motorised machine and computer wiz Cyborg. Robin walked across to the digital radio sat on a desk across from the mainframe and reached for the grey power switch. The sound of music soon echoed through the room, the boy wonder sat down on the black swivel chair. He logged on to the ABC news website and browsed through the latest news for that day, a small column in the corner of the page caught his eye "Bruce Wane left Gotham today for a mysterious meeting with Metropolis's own Lex Luther, Mr Wane has left Gotham enterprise in the hands of his second in command Lucius Fox, it is unsure when the multimillionaire will return. Robin quickly returned to scanning the rest of the page trying not to laugh about Batman running around Metropolis and the fact no one would ever guess that Gotham's best loved bachelor Bruce Wane was really the Dark Knight as well. The boy wonder's ears pricked up at that moment as the music from the radio ended and a strong male voice came across "Breaking News Catwoman has escaped from arkum asylum. Selina Kyle more commonly known as Catwoman escaped around noon today from the secure wing of Arkum Asylum, the police although are not keen to admit are baffled on how the feminine fiend escaped and refused to make a comment when questioned at the scene. In other news…." Robin had heard enough he roughly switched off the radio causing it to loose its balance, it crashed to the floor with parts flying in every direction but the boy wonder did not hear he was already out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hoped you enjoyed that little taster I hope so it took me over five months……all I can say is I'm a slow writer and a perfectionist. So now that you've read my attempt at literacy please review! And don't be afraid to tell me the truth (that's a lie…please tell me I'm brilliant he he).


	2. Chapter 2

Well here I go again, here is the second chapter in the Transformation re-write I decided to entice a few more readers and **reviews!** Hope you enjoy, and please review!.

* * *

Robin's footsteps echoed along the silent hallway as he strode purposely towards the elevator of Titans Tower. The sliding doors opened with a smooth motion, allowing the Titans' leader to continue on his path towards the main room of Titans Tower. As he neared the room, he soon could hear the sounds of the other Titans as they enjoyed what little free time they had in their otherwise erratic life. 

The Boy Wonder had no sooner entered the bustling room when Starfire, ever eager to see the Titans' leader, proceeded to give him a hug that made the slim-framed boy gasp at the alien girl's grip.

"Star..." he managed to gasp out, "you're..."

"Hey, Star, come here!" A saving shout from the sofa allowed Robin to catch his breath as the alien princess released him. He walked to the sofa and soon discovered the source of his saviour; the mechanical teen was slumped on one side and gave the Titans' leader an understanding nod, which the Boy Wonder returned. He was about to talk to the other Titans about the escape of Catwoman from Arkham, when the ever-faithful alarm alerted the young heroes to trouble.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled, but he need not have as the rest of the team were already up and ready for action.

Starfire watched as Raven's cloak was teased by the wind as the two female Titans flew side by side towards the scene of the crime.

The joyful alien couldn't help but giggle as she noticed a 'Kick Me' sign of the back of the sombre Titan's back, although she could never truly understand the jokes that her green-skinned friend continued to play on the other Titans.

Though honestly, she _did_ notice that neither did they...

"Raven, I must mention that our fellow Titan and friend has once again invited the kicking of your back," she told Raven blithely. "Shall I remove it for you so that you do not have to experience the pain of a kicked back?"

She received no verbal response from Raven; however, the sign stuck to the Titans back was suddenly enveloped in a black ball of energy and disappeared.

The Tamaranean could never understand why Raven - her only female friend – continued to refuse the alien's offers of going to the mall of shopping and other activities which she had observed the females of Earth doing. Terra had been a promising candidate, but her membership of the team hadn't even gotten started before she ran away, and so Starfire was right back at Square One; trying to coax the unsociable empath to participate in "the braiding of the hair", among other things...

The alien female's thoughts were interrupted as Robin's voice came through her communicator

"It's just ahead; be alert."

"We shall be ready, Robin." Starfire flipped off her comm. and caught Raven up.

* * *

The girls landed softly, side-by-side, on the concrete sidewalk.

"Where are they?" Starfire inquired.

"Behind, as usual," replied the telepath. Raven was not in the mood for the boys' usual timing; she wondered why even _superhero_ boys couldn't be on time. The female titans decided to watch for the boys from the top of one of the nearby buildings. Raven looked down the high street but there was no sign of the male counterparts.

"Raven! Look!"

A yell from the female Tamaranean snapped Raven out of her reverie; she looked towards where Starfire was pointing.

"Catwoman!" Hissed Raven, recognising the female villain; she knew that the feline would not stay around for long. Her fears were realised when the leather-clad cat started making her quick escape.

"Raven, the catfemale is getting away! Should we not pursue her?" Starfire cried.

The telepath thought quickly – if they waited for the boys to arrive they might never catch Catwoman, who was obviously not waiting around for Raven to reach a decision.

She came to a verdict, her eyes flaming white hot.

"Starfire, after her…"

* * *

"Well, look at the _purrfect_ gifts that this lovely little city has given me," Catwoman mused, rolling each "r" off her tongue as she paused in the shadows of a side-alley to look over her loot. "So generous, and who knows? Without the _Bat_ to spoil my plans. I might get more little gifts—"

"Those don't belong to you."

Raven lifted the bag containing the stolen jewels from the woman's hand with a flick of her own fingers; at first nothing but shock registered on the Cat's face, but she quickly recovered.

"Now, this cat doesn't usually catch baby birds…" She laughed a tinkling, knife-edged little laugh. "…But with you I think I will make an exception!"

With that she lunged for Raven, her toned body rippling with smooth motion, but the flying Titan had the advantage. She dodged the attack and quickly started the faithful chant that beckoned items of destruction towards her.

"Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos_!"

A post-box covered in a living black fire came soaring through the air; it hit the criminal cat broadside and sent her flying against the wall of the alley, where she smacked her head against the grey brick and collapsed in a heap.

_Good_, thought Raven, _she's out cold_.

She turned around, wondering what had happened to Starfire during the fight; the Tamaranean princess had not been at her side, which was highly unusual for someone who enjoyed the rallying of battle as much as Starfire did.

She found the Tamaranean floating behind her with a puzzled look on her usually-joyful face.

"Starfire, are you alright?"

Beginning to worry about her friend, Raven floated closer.

"Yes, I believe so," Starfire replied, her voice a little weak. She put a hand to her forehead. "My head just feels light and… Raven, I do not feel…"

Starfire trailed off with a little groan, her emerald eyes sliding shut.

"_Starfire_!"

Raven was shocked to see the Tamaranean suddenly plummet to the ground at a quickening and alarming pace.

"Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos_!"

The words that controlled the telekinetic's powers reached out; Raven slowed the velocity of Starfire's descent and lowered the now-unconscious Titan to the ground. Once there, Raven dropped from the air herself and knelt down next to Starfire.

"Starfire, you must wake up." She shook the alien girl. "Starfire? Come on, wake up!"

But Starfire did not awaken; she simply lay there on the sidewalk, oblivious to the world around her.

Catwoman was gone.

* * *

Hope you are enjoying it, please if you are review and tell me what you think. See ya soon


	3. Chapter 3

Well here it is: The third chapter. I really should start naming these; any ideas? Enjoy, read and review please!!!

* * *

She opened her eyes and saw white.

Squinting up at it, it took Starfire a few moments to distinguish – by the cracks across it – that it was the ceiling of the tower's sick bay.

She knew it wasn't her own room because...

Well, because it wasn't _pink_.

"Good, you're awake."

The alien sat up and looked towards the source of the voice; she found her telekinetic friend hovering beside her bed.

"I do not understand," Starfire said, puzzled, "I do not remember the going to bed so why was I doing the sleeping?"

"We were fighting Catwoman and you passed out. Don't you remember?"

"No, I do not."

In fact, the Tamaranean could not remember anything before breakfast that morning. There were flashes, but no clear memory of any fight or leaving the tower at any point during the day.

"Raven, what happened? Also, where are our friends?"

"To what happened to you, I still am unsure," Raven replied jadedly. "It's been made harder because of your alien DNA, so I need to run more tests. To answer your second question, the boys are out looking for Catwoman."

"Why? Is she missing?"

"Yes, when you passed out I stayed and looked after you, and because of that distraction she escaped. The boys went to look for her as she is too dangerous to be left out on the street."

"So it is my fault."

Unfortunately the telepath's blunt manner caught the alien off guard; she hadn't meant it was the Tamaranean's fault _intentionally_, but it _was_ the truth.

"I did not mean… never mind." Raven sighed. "How do you feel now?"

"I feel fine now; I think I was just… How do you say it… lacking the food?"

"I'm not so sure, but if you feel alright then that's a good sign." Raven pointed up at the ceiling. "I'm going to meditate in my room if you need me." She looked pointedly at the alien girl. "You _should_ stay here, but it's your choice."

With that her bird-shaped aura surrounded her and she glided through the ceiling.

Starfire jumped down from the bed and landed lightly on the tiled floor of the sick bay. She had already made up her mind about what she was going to do.

Although her telepathic friend had said that the escape of the Catwoman was not her fault, the alien still felt responsible.

She left the sick bay and followed the corridor until she reached the elevator that ran down the middle of Titans Tower. The elevator took her to her desired floor; she stepped out and took to the air, moving quickly past Raven's room, anxious not to disturb her empathic friend… well, until later.

Starfire soon reached her destination, though it was not her room; but the Titans' leader's.

It was Robin's.

The sliding door opened to reveal the Boy Wonder's room. She couldn't help but giggle at the room because although she admired Robin very much – he was organised and a great detective – he was very messy, although not as bad as Beast Boy.

_Nobody_ was as bad as Beast Boy.

The alien princess glided across the room, after switching the light on to help her avoid tripping over any of the Boy Wonder's 'stuff'. The purpose of the Tamaranean's raid was to locate her favourite pink and fluffy hair clips which she had placed in the Boy Wonder's hair the night before. He had been so excited (or at least _pretended_ to be – and more fool him for sitting there and letting her put them in) that he decided to go to bed and admire them in the bathroom mirror, but he had not given them back this morning. She decided to start her search with Robin's desk, as the Titan had a bad habit of going over present cases before (or instead of) sleeping. She spotted them quickly as they stood out next to the stark black and white of the papers they were lying on. She picked them up and placed them in her own long hair; she was about to leave when she noticed what papers the clips had been lying on.

It was the Catwoman's crime file, and, picking it up, Starfire started to read. The first page was a simple memo addressed from the police in Gotham to Robin; it simply said 'Here's the file you requested, hope it's of help, let me know if you need anything else'.

It was signed 'Police Commissioner J. W. Gordon, GCPD'.

Replacing the sheet, she continued to the rest of the file; it contained a rap sheet and a list of crimes committed by Selina Kyle. The alien guessed that must be Catwoman's true name. Starfire looked up from the sheets she was reading; she was getting an odd feeling that was strangely familiar.

Her head felt light and dizzy. She started to sway and grabbed the desk for support, the papers falling from her delicate hands.

Her vision began to cloud and the room to darken; she could feel herself falling but was powerless to stop it. It was not something a joyful thought could solve.

She hit the floor with a thud, her flaming red hair going in all directions and slowly her bright emerald eyes dimmed, then closed.

Then total darkness.

* * *

Robin opened the door to his room, exhausted after chasing Catwoman halfway across the city; and then, when they had nearly caught up with her, Raven had contacted them, telling them of her worry about Starfire and asking them to return as she required Cyborg's help with analysing the alien's tests.

Because of that, Catwoman had gotten away again, so all three remaining (exhausted) Titans returned to the tower.

At first all he saw was the mess that was his room and sighed; he really should tidy it up. However, those thoughts were wiped from his mind as he spotted something that made his heart skip a beat. There, lying on the floor was Starfire; she was on her side, her long flaming hair fanning out on the carpet.

She looked peaceful, but he knew there was something was wrong.

He ran to her side, nearly tripping on something or other that probably shouldn't have been on the floor; he turned her over so she was lying on her back.

"Star, can you hear me? Please wake up!"

The Boy Wonder was almost pleading with her. It worked; her emerald green eyes fluttered open.

At first she looked puzzled – then happy.

"Robin! It is good to see you. But I may ask why I am on the floor to your room?"

"I'm afraid I was about to ask you the same thing…" Robin scratched his hair. "Are you alright?"

"Again, I feel perfect…" Starfire sat up. "Robin, did you catch the Catlady?"

"No, we didn't. Raven asked us to come back as she needed Cy's help with looking at your tests."

"Oh…" Starfire looked at the floor. "So it is my fault once again that our foe escaped…"

She sounded so sad and Robin realised his mistake immediately.

"No Star, I didn't mean it like that," he said hurriedly. "I didn't-"

"Do not worry, I understand."

Robin decided to give up and just concentrate on her health.

"Star, I think you should go to the sick bay," he reasoned gently. "Go straight there. I'll get Ray"

"No, it is alright, I think I will go to bed to rest." Starfire stood up, pushing her hair back. "Good night, Robin"

Before Robin could stop her she had drifted out of his room.

Robin made a decision; he had a quick shower to wake himself up and then made his way towards Raven's room.

* * *

So…what do ya think? Without sounding cocky I think it's going quite well. So please if you are reading **please **review. Ta see ya soon. Bye!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Well here I go again, much to the disappointment of my father who is demanding that I actually work (school work) I just say I'm to busy with important matters. Yawn! Oh well hope you enjoy. And while I remember I'd like to thank my first ever reviewers Dark Wolf, Macadia, fabflyingflatfish, monique, AutumnDynasty and of cause **RobinRocks! **

* * *

"So, Ray; any ideas yet?"

"No, nothing."

Cyborg and Raven were in the sick bay examining their alien friend's test results and were having no luck. They could not figure out what was wrong with the Tamaranean princess.

"Ray, this is bad; we gotta figure out what's wrong with her."

"_I know_. That's the reason why I called you."

The telepath's tone was sharp; sharper than she intended, but she was just so frustrated and tired. But the mechanical Titan knew better than to snap back like he usually would if it had been anyone else.

Which was good, because Raven _was not_ going to apologise.

"Listen Ray, I'm going to hit the kitchen. I can't do nothing on an empty stomach."

He got up and walked through the sliding doors, leaving Raven sitting on one of the medical beds reading the test results again. She looked up at the sound of the doors opening; she was expecting the return of Cyborg but was instead was confronted with the Titans' leader.

"Raven, we need to talk." His tone was serious. "It's about Starfire."

"I know." Raven held up the sheets. "I've been trying to figure out what's wrong with her." She sounded exasperated.

"It's not that. Well, not _just_ that…" Robin sighed. "It's not you. It's _her_. She's not taking her condition seriously and I'm worried that if we don't figure out what's wrong with her… well, something really bad is going to happen…"

Raven looked up at the Boy Wonder, who was now leaning on the bed opposite her. His look was serious, although she did notice that the expression on his face was not just of the concern that a leader would feel, but something _else_ too.

She quickly dismissed the notion forming in her head, and decided that even if it _was_ true, why should she care?

"Raven, what do you think?"

The sound of his voice snapped her out of her daydream.

"I think you're right, but what can we do?" Raven looked at him levelly. "If she doesn't want our help, we can't force her."

"Yeah, but…" He pressed his hands together thoughtfully. "…We sure can _try_…"

With that he walked out the room, leaving the telepath once again alone.

Raven entered her room, finally. Her cloak slid to the floor revealing her open backed leotard; she tiptoed quickly to her bed and allowed herself a moment just to lie there in blissful peace and quiet.

No Cyborg. No Robin. No Starfire. No _Beast Boy_.

_How_ Raven enjoyed being alone…

A loud knock at her door woke her; it startled the telepath as she hadn't realised she'd fallen asleep, however briefly. She sat up and jumped lightly off her bed, retrieving her cloak as she strode towards the door. It opened, and revealed yet again the Boy Wonder himself.

"Ray…" He seemed to have lost all confident composure. "She's gone."

Raven did not need to ask who was gone; she knew already.

_Starfire_.

* * *

Did you like it? If you did then **REVIEW** PLEASE!!! I'm really interested in what you've got to say. Thank you and Good night. 


	5. Chapter 5

Now I know its been a while since a last wrote but all I can say is that my fathers constant nagging about doing some revision for my exams actually made some sense, so that's been my life for the past couple of months (what fun…). But now my exams are over I can have some fun, and finish this fic.Well here's chapter five, enjoy!

* * *

Starfire took a right after leaving Robin's room and glided down the hallway, purposeful of her destination. She was not headed towards her room, as she had told the Titans' leader; but to the elevator of Titans Tower.

She entered the elevator and it took her down to the ground floor of the tower. She stepped out and floated towards the front door of the Titans' headquarters – the door opened with her presence and she left Titans Tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin stared out of the large window that looked across Jump City from Titans Tower, attempting to locate where Starfire would have gone. His detective mind was working overtime, analysing what move the Titans should make next.

Robin sighed as his eyes focused away from the city, refocusing on his own reflection. The room behind him echoed his sigh, evidence of the empty room and Tower. His team-mates were searching the city, while the Titans' leader remained in the hope that Starfire would return home.

The buzz of his communicator snapped Robin back from his daydream. Raven's voice drifted across the device as Robin flicked it open;

"Robin, we've got problems. We haven't been able to find Starfire but Catwoman has been reported on the other side of the city and she's causing a great deal of trouble."

"Understood, you guys go and stop Catwoman. I'll join you soon."

Robin snapped the communicator shut, and strode across the room heading towards the elevator. The elevator took the Titans' leader to the basement of Titans Tower, where after a few short minutes the roar of the leader's mode of transport started.

Robin also left Titans Tower in a blaze of rubber and smoke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The jewel sparkled in the light; as it was turned more of the diamond's pristinely cut edges caught the light, making the rock seem almost alive.

The jewel's beauty had not only been noticed by the young woman hoping to purchase it, but also by the lady now crouched over the glass counter with the diamond ring in her gloved hand. The bag at her side was bulging with the contents of the other counters that surrounded her. The woman twirled the ring around her fingers admiring it one last time, she then placed it with the other diamonds and jewels.

"Those don't belong to you."

The calm and deadpan voice made the Cat turn, and simply smile.

The end, nah just kidding but that is the end of chapter five onward to chapter six. Please review and give me your honest opinion. Well goodbye and goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six!!! I would like to take this opportunity to thank my reviewers, I love you guys...Well enough of that, hope you like this chapter and please review.

* * *

Robin sped through the city, occasionally checking his monitor to confirm he was going in the right direction – and more than once he had to correct his position.

Distracted, maybe.

A voice crackled across the bike's radio;

"Dude, where are you?" Beast Boy demanded. "We're getting our collective asses kicked out here!"

"I'm on my way."

Within minutes the Titans' leader joined the rest of his group; he side-grounded his bike to a stop and removed his helmet, naturally took a moment to fix his hair and proceeded to join his team mates.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven looked down from her vantage point atop the jewellery store that Catwoman had just robbed and saw the Titans' leader approach. She flew down and stood at the entrance of the store allowing the Boy Wonder to come to her. As Robin drew closer, both Beast Boy and Cyborg picked themselves up and joined Raven at the entrance to the store.

Shortly Robin stood in front of the telekinetic Titan; she looked at him then removed her hood so that her face was now visible.

"Catwoman escaped."

It was a simple fact, and did not need further explanation. She then looked at the Titans' leader and waited for an answer. She didn't have to wait long, but like hers his answer was short and straight to the point;

"How?"

This time it was Beast Boy's turn to answer;

"It was like I said, dude, she was kicking our butts! With her kung fu and high tech moves!"

With that he proceeded to demonstrate exactly what Catwoman had used, except in his case he simply danced around then fell over. Cyborg helped him up, and continued what the changeling had been trying to say.

"It's like the green dude said, she was way too fast! Even _Ray_ couldn't catch her!"

"It's true."

The empath looked up to study the leader's face, and saw him looking puzzled. She knew what he was thinking. Catwoman was a foe worthy of Batman, she was fast and cunning and they had little hope of actually stopping her. To add to the problem, they still needed to find Starfire and Robin was not the only one worrying about the alien princess.

Then the Boy Wonder's face changed as he made a decision.

"I will go and look for Catwoman, you guys continue looking for Starfire."

With that Robin strode towards his bike, replaced his helmet and started his bike – within seconds he was gone. Raven replaced her hood, covering her face in shadow; she looked at her remaining team mates and started to miss Starfire very much indeed.

"I'll start looking from the skies, you guys keep the ground."

Raven then summoned her powers and took to the sky.

* * *

Well what did ya think, please tell me as I do need to know and you can be honest. Please review and look forward to chapter seven (oh my god, I'm on chapter seven!!) 


	7. Chapter 7

And…. here we have chapter seven!! I hope you enjoy (and on the odd chance that you do please review)

* * *

Starfire hovered over the city, searching for her goal; the elusive Catwoman.. After leaving the Tower the alien princess had searched every jewellery store in hope of finding the cat, but with no luck..

Her luck changed, however, when a news bulletin showing the fight between the Titans and Catwoman appeared on the large screen displayed in the centre of Jump City. The bulletin went on to show how the elusive Cat had escaped. Starfire cringed at the defeat of her friends and knew more than ever that she had to do something.

She flew on, stopping occasionally when a dizzy spell took her, but she simply shook it off and continued on her way. Now was no time to be worrying about herself – even though, deep down, the Tamaranean princess knew something was very wrong with her.

Eventually she reached the shop were the fight had taken place – there was no sign though of the Cat or the other Titans. She was about to fly on when something on the pavement caught her attention. Curious, she picked it up. It was a diamond ring and the alien princess couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the stone; it was cut to perfection and was surrounded by a circle of emeralds that simply added to stone's ultimate perfection.

Starfire started to wonder why Catwoman – who, as a rule, adored all jewellery – would leave such a beauty behind. She straightened her slim body, and then something else caught her eye. It was a diamond bracelet lying beside a dumpster situated in an alley beside the shop. As she neared it another piece of jewellery grabbed her attention; it was located further up the alley. The Tamaranean started to notice a pattern or rather a trail that would lead her to her target.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feminine feline was stood admiring the city; she liked the ease and freedom that she could move around the city and naturally do some "window shopping" along the way. She looked down at the bags tied to her waist, and a wail escaped her curved lips. One of the bags lay limp at her side; her clawed hands reached for the bag and grasped it. It was completely empty; she searched the bag and found a small rip located at the bottom of the bag.

"That little _witch_!"

Naturally, she was referring to the telepathic Titan; it was her black magic that had torn the bag apart, spilling the Cat's jewels. Throwing the empty bag to one side, Catwoman leaped from the roof and headed for her next target.

* * *

Now, if you are enjoying this then please review!!!! And if you're not…well please be gentle. Well see ya till next time. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, well here I go yet again. Hope you are liking the re-write so far I promise it does have an ending. I would like to thank my very few reviewers. And hope you enjoy chapter 8.

* * *

The teenage superheroes were sat in the living room of Titans Tower watching the sun set across the bay. They had been out looking for both Catwoman and Starfire all day without luck. They had come to the conclusion that the Cat thief was too fast for them to catch if they were going to find Starfire as well.

Robin walked into the living room and joined his team-mates crashed out on the sofa.

"It's done."

The other Titans knew what their team leader was talking about. Robin had called "someone" to get rid of Catwoman and send her back to Gotham, where both Catwoman and that certain Titan's helper belonged.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The luminous screen of the twenty-four hour clock glowed across the room; Robin sat up and looked at the time. The clock read 7:59am; it was 12 hours since the Titans' leader had called for help with the capture of Catwoman. The Boy Wonder got up and dressed, left his room and headed towards the control room of Titans Tower. Upon reaching it he switched on the large television that was the focus of the room; the television also doubled as a screen for the Titans' mainframe computer.

Robin typed the necessary codes into the computer and it opened up onto a welcome screen. He logged on to the Internet and accessed the ABC news website. The web page came up on the screen, which Robin glanced up at. The main headline was about Catwoman still being at large, but a smaller headline caught his eye and made him smile it read: "Bruce Wane travels to Jump city for a last minute break from his hectic playboy lifestyle". As he read it he knew that both headlines would change by the end of the day.

He turned the computer screen off and was just walking towards the door and the kitchen when an alarm sounded through Titians tower. Robin ran through the door and into the main room of the tower where the other Titans were waiting.

"Cyborg, what's happening?"

The mechanical titan looked up from the computer screen.

"No sign of Catwoman or Starfire, but Mumbo is causing trouble downtown. We'd better get down there."

Robin nodded in affirmation.

"You're right. Let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well thats the end of chapter 8, hope you liked it. and please review. thanks and ta ta for now.


End file.
